EXCEEDTHE SPACE PROVIDED. In 1997, the Center for Interdisciplinary Research on AIDS (CIRA) received a P01 Program Project grant from NIMH and NIDA to conduct research aimed at the prevention of HIV infection and reduction of the negative consequences of HIV disease in vulnerable and underserved populations. After three successful years of operation and expansion (51 research and 15 training projects carried out under the auspices of the Center by 47 investigators), CIRA seeks to reorganize under a P30 CSPAR grant. Its research will identify determinants of risky behaviors, evaluate interventions in local, high-risk populations, develop and test models to assess the impact of these interventions on the epidemic, and determine the transferability of specific intervention approaches between the United States and selected developing countries. Studies will be undertaken at different levels of analysis, from individual to interpersonal to community/network,to structural/policy. New innovative methodologies will also be developed derived from multidisciplinary collaborations. Six cores will support research in these areas. An Administrative (Admin') Core will serve as the planning and decision-making body and will provide overall leadership, direction and management of the Center. A Development (DEV) Core will provide mechanisms for promoting and supporting new research at the Center, introducing new scientists to AIDS research, and creating collaborative, interdisciplinary research opportunities for scientists new in their careers. The Methodology and Biostatistics (M&B) Core will provide consultation, peer review, and training in quantitative methods and biostatistics, qualitative methods and ethnography, and data collection and management. A Community Research (CIO Core will facilitate community-based research by CIRA scientists and ensure that CIRA science benefits from and is relevant to the communities in which it is conducted. The International Research (IR) Core will provide technical support and expertise for international research and training initiatives at CIRA, and foster the development of new international HIV/AIDS research consistent with CIRA's mission. The Law. Policy and Ethics (LPE) Core will ensure that all CIRA research is consistent with legal and ethical standards, and that all CIRA researchers are regularly informed of developments in law, policy, and ethics. It will also examine the legal, policy, and ethical implications of research conducted at the Center. This structure is well-suited to current and future needs of research being conducted at CIRA and will allow the Center to make valuable contributions to HIV prevention locally, nationally and globally.